Hell's Maze
by Vicio
Summary: Es un mundo desigual. La magia ha sido condenada hace años y Loki, al igual que muchos hechiceros, se ha visto obligado a subsistir en la clandestinidad de los suburbios. Un día durante un festival, por azares del destino, Thor termina siendo víctima de una de sus bromas y a partir de ahí se inicia una extraña relación. Multi-chapter/Thorki.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Thor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Esta historia es apta para casi todo tipo de público mayor de diecisiete (17) años. Contiene relación hombrexhombre, acción, suspense, misterio, amor, sentimiento, ciertos elementos BDSM, material sexual en el futuro, lenguaje fuerte y ligera violencia. Por favor lee mi perfil donde hallarás info suficiente sobre todos mis fics para evitarte sorpresas desagradables.

_I.J. Si llegas a leer esto espero sonrías y guardes el secreto._

* * *

**HELL'S MAZE.  
Capítulo I.**

1.  
Suburbios. Capital del pecado. Oscuridad absoluta y desde las sombras el errático al acecho.

El silencio de media noche se quiebra y entonces abre los ojos como despertando de una cruel pesadilla. Mira por encima de su hombro haciendo que la mitad de su rostro se redibuje con la luz. Sonríe.

El visitante llega arrastrándose desde la esquina como siempre, puntual y angustioso. La imagen le llena de morboso regocijo: Pobre, miserable y horrendo. Una masa pesada cuya voz gorjea terriblemente urgida por liberación.

2.  
Thor despertó tarde esa mañana bajo el apabullante sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada con insistencia.

—¿Thor? —Llamaba la voz de su madre desde el otro lado—. Son casi las once y media, ¿que no piensas levantarte?

El rubio podía jurar que la escuchaba aún entre sueños, con la cara fundida en un charco de saliva en la almohada.

Soñaba que se ahogaba en el mar.

Cuando oyó que la cerradura era forzada trató de enderezarse, pero se petrificó al mismo tiempo que quien entraba. Apretó los ojos, avergonzado.

—Dios, realmente no sabes cuándo parar cuando se trata de cerveza.

Frigga se había quedado de piedra al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo sobre la cama, aunque se había compuesto casi de inmediato al mirar el reflejo del sol contra la piel de su mano.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. De inmediato, la luz penetró en la habitación y desde la cama se oyó un mugido descarado.

—Levántate, Thor —ordenó ella comenzando a recoger la ropa tirada del suelo. Ni teniendo sirvientes había logrado despojarse de sus hábitos maternales—. Hoy tenemos un acontecimiento importante, no vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Thor irguió la cabeza como si le doliera respirar, miró a su madre unos instantes y luego volvió a hundirla en la cómoda colcha. —Genial… —suspiró— no me lleven.

Frigga se sobresaltó hoscamente. —Deja las tonteras para otra ocasión. A no ser que tengas ganas de explicarle a tu padre lo que sea que haya pasado en este lugar. ¿Con cuántas mujeres tendrás que acostarte para quedar satisfecho?

El rubio volvió a mirarla, ofendido. —No me he…

—Thor, no tienes que humillarte a ti mismo diciendo mentiras. Sé lo que has hecho… —un reconcomio inexplicable ensombreció su semblante— Hay unas bragas bajo la cama. He recogido por lo menos unas treinta como esas este mes.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. Se deslizó hasta al borde de su suave colchón e intentó mirar hacia abajo. El mundo le dio mil vueltas. Sentía agujas en los ojos y el cerebro, y su madre seguía parloteando. Se sobó las sienes como si quisiera despejar el dolor de su mente.

—Muy bien, muy bien —se rindió—. Voy camino a tomar un baño, pero necesito que salgas. Estoy desnudo.

La sabia mujer cerró la boca. —Me conmueves —dijo antes de emprender la retirada.

…

Esa tarde se realizaba el festival más importante del año a los pies de las murallas, para ello traían trolls del sur y bisontes.

Por un día las penas se alejaban para dejar paso a la alegría de un bufón en zancos, de un payaso en su mejor maquillaje y de unas artistas en sus mejores atuendos. Desde muy temprano se había escuchado el ajetreo. Las carretillas de fruta avanzaban a toda velocidad por los caminos empedrados, algunos ya bailaban y otros se ocupaban de sus trajes.

Cuando la familia real llegó al palco especialmente reservado para ellos, se oyó el rumor de los plebeyos que se aglomeraban en torno al carruaje como ratas. Dos caballos negros tiraban de él.

El primero en descender fue Odín, quien esperó a un lado pacientemente a su esposa, Frigga. Loki los observaba con odio, a ellos y las personas que les admiraban e intentaban tocarlos, lanzando palabras de admiración y hasta lágrimas de devoción.

—Los perros han ladrado —dijo Rice en lo que acarreaba un pesado costal de patatas.

El hechicero apenas si levantó la vista hacia su amigo. —Ya lo creo —moduló con voz ferviente, en un susurro. Chispas furiosas se levantaban bajo sus córneas.

—Oh no, no no no no no… conozco esa mirada.

Loki había visto el gesto exagerado de Rice con humor y se había vuelto hacia la carroza en el mismo momento en que un joven rubio bajaba de ella. Intrigado, se separó de la pared en que estaba recargado.

—¿Quién es la bestia?

Un bulto cayó al suelo con estrepito y sembró de naranjas los adoquines. —Mierda —maldijo Rice—. ¿No lo sabes? Es el hijo de los dos que ves ahí.

—El hijo de… —Loki se interrumpió bruscamente—. Parece tener un problema con sus extremidades.

—Seguramente está ebrio, ayer hubo música en el palacio. No suele exhibir mucho su cara por estos lares.

—Demasiado vulgar para ser príncipe.

—¿Y qué me dices de estas ovejas necias? —dijo Rice agitado, refiriéndose a quienes se empujaban por obtener una mejor visión de sus soberanos. Los mismos que los habían mandado al exilio y a la pobreza—. Se juntan todas para lamer la daga que les sacó los ojos, una pena —estalló la primera tanda de fuegos artificiales. El cielo, todavía azul se pintó de colores vivos. El olor de la pólvora llegaba hasta su nariz—. Pero tú no vas a entrometerte, ¿verdad? —añadió el viejo—. Por favor, Loki, dime que no vas a entrometerte.

Una sonrisa ambigua apareció en las facciones del joven. Era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Se cayó tu sustento —dijo Loki viendo una redonda naranja cerca de su pie. La tomó para ponerla dentro del costal pero Rice lo detuvo aferrando su muñeca.

—Muchacho tonto —Loki lo miró con una expresión adorable—. ¿No ves que se trata del costal de las papas? Dame eso. No, mejor quédatela. Cómela, te hará bien.

—Gran excusa para hacerme entender que soy flaco.

—Oh, cállate.

Las risas de ambos prorrumpieron la calle.

Aquella expresión vengativa se había borrado momentáneamente de la cara del chico, pero con seguridad el sentimiento de odio seguía presente en su corazón.

* * *

Rice: Es un OC. Le puse un nombre cualquiera.

_Quise crear mi propio Asgard, que es en realidad muy parecido a nuestra hermosa tierra. No me he visto Thor 2, por lo que si encuentran algún tipo de incongruencia les pido cordialmente que no me asesinen con brutalidad. Hagan de cuenta que es un universo alternativo. Acepto críticas y de todo; mensajitos, patadas, piropos, galletas. _**_¡_Gracias_ por leer!_**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Thor no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Descripciones largas, lenguaje fuerte, violencia media, estereotipos, incoherencias y destrucción.

Thorki

* * *

**HELL'S MAZE  
Capítulo II.**

1.  
Había culminado la apertura y empezaba el show de danza. Algunos de los sirvientes, mientras proveían de nueva agua las jarras de la mesa, lanzaban miraditas soslayadas hacia el espectáculo.

Sus padres parecían estárselo pasando en grande, pero él aún se sentía enfermo; a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica encargada de airar con los abanicos, el ambiente estaba impregnado de estiércol de caballo. Por eso, su pierna se sacudía tras el balcón de seguridad con tanta insistencia y apoyaba la barbilla, ora en una mano ora en la otra, sin hallarse. Era un guerrero, casi animal, NO podía estarse quieto.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos dieron por casualidad con la brillante tetera. Allí, alargada como un tubo de plastilina, se encontraba impresa la figura de Fandral que a juzgar por la severidad de las señas y aspavientos que realizaba llevaba ahí un buen rato.

Thor se inclinó hacia Frigga con el aire de un niño pequeño. —Madre, debo ir al baño.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó ella borrando su sonrisa. Puso la mano en la frente del muchacho.

—Es sólo el desayuno que acaba de pasar —contestó él como si nada—, vuelvo enseguida.

La audacia de la mujer quedó opacada por un rubor en sus mejillas que se hizo severo tras el comentario. Conocía muy bien a su hijo pero aun así no se acostumbraba a su imprudencia. Volvió el rostro a los bailarines, retrajo su mano petrificada y lo dejó marcharse sin preguntar nada más.

Al llegar abajo, Thor no pudo evitar embestir a su amigo en un abrazo.

—Ya, suéltame —se quejó Fandral, esa pila de músculos le había dislocado el cuello. Lo miró, acomodándose las ropas dignamente—. Espero hayas inventado una buena excusa.

—La mejor de todas, no te preocupes. Funcionará siempre y cuando no tardemos demasiado, ¿qué hay para destruir?

2.  
Como último recurso, Rice lo había amarrado a la ventana.

—Te quedas ahí —le escupió mordaz—, _demonio insolente_.

Loki había mirado el grillete torno a su muñeca, pero no como si estuviera a punto de revelarse sino como si la sola idea de ser retenido por una cadena se le antojara graciosa. Muy, muy graciosa.

En cuanto el viejo terminó de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en el lugar adecuado, retrocedió. —Si esto no funciona, olvídalo, venderé mi alma al diablo.

Tras el comentario, la sonrisa nunca honesta del joven se quebró para dejar salir una oscura carcajada. —Oh, Rice. Pero si el diablo soy yo… me lo dices siempre.

Un escalofrío sacudió el espinazo del hombre. A pesar de la connotación divertida de sus palabras, éstas no dejaron de tener un tintín de perversidad que lo hizo tiritar en el fondo. Sabía _quién _era Loki y hasta _dónde_ era capaz de llegar. Un simple trozo de metal no iba a impedir que fuera a ninguna parte…

_¿Y qué es lo que harás? _Se preguntaba. _¿Cuál será tu siguiente jugada?_

Rice se volvía frenéticamente cada cinco segundos a la expectativa de una respuesta, sólo para encontrar al pelinegro sentado en la misma posición de antes con la misma expresión de inocente traidor: —¿Qué? —Le preguntó una vez.

Rice le miró agudamente a modo de réplica y después regresó a su trabajo.

Pasada media hora ya estaba tan tranquilo que se permitió contar una historia sobre su nerviosa esposa y su futuro bebé:

—Me conformo con que el niño no salga igual a ella, ¿sabes? El otro día saltó la barra del bar para amenazar al dependiente de la tienda con un sacacorchos —rió—. Es un poco neurótica. Tiene peor reputación que tú, con todo respeto, no sé quién me da más miedo. Estoy perdiendo el cabello rápidamente y esta situación me pone susceptible. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Supongo que después de verme discutir tanto con ella no te quedan ganas de encontrar una esposa, ¿no, Loki? Te vi con esa chica ayer… la de la falda a cuadros… y las trencitas… —hubo silencio— ¿Loki? —Rice se volvió lentamente, y fue como recibir un puñetazo en la cara. No podía creerlo, por su semblante pasaron diferentes emociones: Irritación, preocupación… intriga. Se quedó jadeando como un perro en agonía al hallar el hueco de la ventana vacío—. No es posible… —se acercó tirando todo lo que tenía en las manos— me descuidé un solo segundo… —resopló con rabia— ése brujo de mierda, ¿cómo ha podido…? —La voz se le cortó. Bajo las esposas que oscilaban en el aire como un péndulo, sobre el alfeizar, en el polvo, Loki había dibujado una carita feliz.

3.  
Fueron testigos de los acontecimientos en los barrios bajos. Todo en su más salvaje expresión. Si se excluía el olor que les tenía el pelo afro, casi hasta se podría decir que les resultaba fascinante.

—Esta gente utiliza mierda en lugar de perfume —dijo Thor, enjugándose una lágrima. Ambos habían bebido, pero solo él parecía estar indispuesto—. ¿Cómo es que estás tan campante? Yo me siento con las tripas revueltas, el cráneo aplastado…

—No fui yo el que bebió un barril de cerveza entero, ni el que atracó la despensa de vinos a media noche.

Iba a replicar pero las memorias asaltaron su mente como flashes y al final tuvo que callar y asentir aceptando su derrota.

Aunque el lugar estaba repleto, todos ignoraban su presencia. Nadie miraba a nadie a la cara. Allí, en medio de aquel tumulto de gente eran solamente dos almas estorbosas.

—¿Y Sif? —soltó Thor en un punto de la carrera.

Fandral miró hacia atrás, levantando una ceja. —¿Qué creías que iba a traer a una mujer a nuestra tarde de putas?

—¿Putas? —Thor frenó en seco—. ¿Has dicho putas?

—Oh, ¿tú querías comer chocolates?

Dos mujeres los esperaban en una esquina. Ambas llevaban vestidos acordes al tema del festival, unas faldas largas y lisas con listones en el pelo y alpargatas. Thor odió sus caras y estuvo a punto de regresar al balcón, pero entonces vio sus pechos voluptuosos apretados bajo el corset y volvió a ser una mansa marioneta.

Su amigo lo guió por la calle hasta ellas y como si predijeran lo que pasaría, sonrieron. Una se aventuró con un gran beso y la otra simplemente con una frase de doble sentido. Fandral estaba encantado, Thor sólo podía concentrarse en la sospechosa línea superior de sus ropas. Pechos… gelatina blanda desbordándose de un tazón.

Cuando las damas le dieron la espalda, el hijo de Odín despertó de su transe y se dio cuenta de que buscaban un sitio privado, _una pesebrera o algo_.

No acostumbrado a las multitudes, se estrellaba con la gente a cada rato. Una anciana lo insultó hasta desfallecer luego de propinarle un puntapié que casi le voló los dedos en astillas. "#$%&.

Después de varios minutos de camino, cuando el escándalo se había desvanecido y sus mejillas dejaron de estar rojas, intuyó que se habían alejado demasiado. La idea de que su madre hubiera advertido ya su desaparición y su padre estuviera arrancándose los cabellos dando órdenes a los gritos y destruyendo la ciudad, le azuzó.

4.  
Una sombra larga, ataviada en una túnica que sólo los enfermos y los pordioseros solían usar, desapareció en el interior de un edificio.

Sus tres compañeros siguieron por un pasadizo, pero él se detuvo antes de entrar. Contempló la macabra estructura erguida ante sus ojos y sintió vacilar cuando el viento le despeinó el cabello. ¿Había visto algo? Miró a Fandral, que ya llegaba al final de la rampa, y luego otra vez hacia el misterioso lugar.

Se desvió.

5.  
Llevaba cinco minutos examinando los despojos cuando le oyó. Una voz que subía por las escaleras.

—¿Hola? —Sus ojos mágicos refulgieron en la oscuridad— ¿Está el conde Drácula?

A Thor le hizo gracia su propio comentario, pero a Loki la risa le llegó hasta arriba y le crispó hasta el más recóndito de sus nervios. Cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos de un golpe seco y se acercó a pasos mudos hacia el borde del destartalado barandal. Lamentó que el sitio se estuviera cayendo a trozos, todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablones, periódicos y plásticos negros, la madera chirreaba, estaba oscuro y la única luz que entraba por la puerta era insuficiente para distinguir algo más allá de los contornos del indeseable polizón.

Thor, ignorante de quien le observaba, enfiló el interior tratando de vislumbrar algo entre la inmundicia.

_¿Tu mami no te enseñó nunca que la curiosidad mató al gato?_

El peso de Loki sobre el inestable suelo terminó por desprender una pequeña parte del material. Thor se sobresaltó. —¿Hola? —dijo buscando el origen del sonido, en cambio encontrando un maniquí (al que le arrancó el brazo sin querer).

La puerta se azotó de un golpe.

—¿Fandral? —exclamó Thor claramente ofuscado aunque sin mostrar evidencias de nerviosismo. Loki estudiaba sus movimientos con atención. En varias ocasiones le pasó por el lado intentando testear su paciencia, pero Thor hacía alarde de una insensibilidad colosal. Podía pasarle un ejército por encima y apenas lo notaría.

Por eso, Loki comenzó a seguirlo a todas partes y se petrificó cuando Thor de repente se detuvo y se giró bruscamente, encontrándoselo de frente.

Abrió la boca como un tonto. —¡Me asustaste! —le dijo, pensando que se trataba de otro maniquí—. Escucha, siento lo de tu amigo —Loki contuvo el deseo de enarcar una ceja. Vio que Thor entrecerraba los ojos, percibiendo en los ajenos una lucidez impropia de un objeto inanimado— ¿Oyes eso? —Señaló su oreja—. Es música —se acercó un poco más como si esperara una reacción y, en actitud galante, le tendió la mano— ¿Quieres bailar? —La cara parpadeó, Thor retrocedió— ¿Qué… demonios? —Trastabilló— ¿Una persona? —Loki se maldijo antes de desaparecer, pero el rubio lejos de asustarse, empezó a mirar en todas direcciones con curiosidad—. Espera —gruñó irritado por no poder distinguir nada.

_¿No tiene miedo?_ Se preguntó Loki.

Thor sintió una presencia a su lado y sin pensarlo, trató de tomarla. Juró haber logrado capturar un brazo, pero fue solo una impresión… cuando ocurrió, éste se desvaneció entre sus dedos. —¿A qué jugamos? —el brazo era fino por lo que pensó que se trataba de una mujer, su risa decía lo contrario—. Vamos, no me gustan las listillas. Suelen causar muchos problemas…

Una fuerza lo empujó de repente y lo dejó tendido sobre una especie de mostrador. —¡Oye! —gritó mirando en todas direcciones—. ¡Termina est-!

Algo extraño, peludo y mojado le cerró la boca. Por la sorpresa, Thor retrocedió casi resbalando. Comenzó a reñirse a muerte con lo que sería un trapeador… y Loki vio contrariado como el acto en vez de enojarlo lo hizo reír. Aunque la idea de ser burlado por un ente desconocido se le antojaba apabullante, de alguna forma le divertía y muy pronto la estupidez se le contagio al otro. Cada vez que se estrellaba contra una pared se carcajeaba y le daban ganas de pegarle.

Loki condujo al polizón escaleras arriba.

Un objeto punzante se clavó en su cadera. —¡Se acabó! —Thor se abalanzó a tientas en la penumbra, agitando los brazos como si fuesen tentáculos—. ¿Cómo puedes ver así de bien en la oscuridad?

Otra risita estalló. No era cierto, Loki tampoco podía ver muy bien pero podía escuchar de maravilla.

Thor se tropezó moviendo unas varillas que, conectadas de extremo a extremo, hicieron caer varios chismes del otro lado.

Rió para sus adentros.

—¡Te tengo! —dijo abrazando la persona que creyó vislumbrar ligeramente inclinada sobre los objetos caídos. Se quedó aferrándola hasta quedar con la nada misma contra su pecho. Thor se miró las manos vacías— ¿Pero qué…? —la extraña risa de autosuficiencia volvió a penetrar sus tímpanos. El guerrero dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo—. ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Aquí —le susurraron al oído. Thor se volvió y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que por fin creyó acertar. Loki, muriéndose de la risa, reaccionó de la peor manera: movió sus dedos con brusquedad y un haz de luz se encendió intermitentemente, permitiéndole ver fragmentos de su enemigo.

El destello creado se extinguió en una parte del cuarto, causando una explosión que los tiró a ambos al suelo y de paso se llevó el techo.

La diversión había acabado. En cuanto se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, se recuperaron del shock y se miraron a los ojos, fueron testigos de sus diferencias. Thor le miró desencajado. Loki levantó las cejas tanto que creyó no poder volver a bajarlas, su expresión empezó a cambiar por una similar a la que usaba cuando algo le disgustaba… _ese hombre era… era…_

Al silencio le precedió un chisporroteo.

Un nuevo estallido obligó a Thor a poner la frente contra el suelo y sostenerse la nuca.

Resultaba que los barriles estaban rellenos de juegos pirotécnicos, cohetes, papeletas… la energía lanzada por Loki los había encendido y estos habían salido disparados.

Sorprendido y disgustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Thor se puso en pie y corrió hacia la pared, que de un manotazo removió.

Miró hacia la calle para contemplar el horror. La pólvora había impactado en diversos puntos de la feria, como por ejemplo, un techo de paja que se estaba prendiendo y hacía caer trozos de material incendiario. Se oyeron los primeros gritos. La gente asustada había echado a correr como hormigas con los ojos salidos. Un bufón en zancos tropezó y pasó volando delante del palco real. Odín aplaudió hasta darse cuenta de que aquello no hacía parte del espectáculo. Claro, Thor no pudo presenciar este hecho, pero fácilmente podía imaginarlo.

El barullo se extendió a todo lo largo de la feria como un hilo de alcohol en llamas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Loki en cambio apoyó las suyas en la zanja recién creada y se inclinó hacia adelante presa de la emoción. Jadeó cuando un troll perdió la calma y cayó de espaldas, derribando la cerca de los caballos que también perdieron la calma.

Thor miró al sujeto que tenía al lado. —¡Tú! —gritó apoyándole la mano en el pecho, dejándolo estampado contra la columna cercana—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

La expresión del pelinegro alcanzó el matiz de la impresión, la indignación y finalmente, la burla. Mostró su mejor sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros. —Sólo bailé. ¿No me habías invitado tú?

Thor estaba pasmado. Loki manoteó la mano que le apresaba y grácil se liberó de su agarre. Detrás de él volaba todo tipo de cosas, la gente gritaba cada vez más alto —¿Oyes eso? —Señaló su oreja, imitando el diálogo anterior de Thor—. Es música.

—¿¡Lo disfrutas!?

—¿Tú no? —Loki pasó tras una columna juguetonamente— ¿hijo de Odín?

—Creí que los habíamos eliminado a todos, a los que son como tú.

Loki abandonó su hipocresía. —Quizás tu padre no es un rey tan competente, ¿verdad?

Thor le miró iracundo. —¿Qué has dicho?

—Indignación por el caos, un gesto irónico viniendo de alguien que adora la guerra…

—No —ya no era capaz de razonar—, ¿qué has dicho?

—¿Toqué la fragilidad de tu corazón?

Antes de que pudiera preverlo Thor se abalanzó sobre el hechicero para cerrarle la boca. Su intención había sido, primeramente, contenerle las muñecas y sacudirlo, pero de alguna forma sus pies se enredaron y terminaron cayendo y rodando.

El hombre, cuyo cuerpo era notoriamente más pequeño y delgado, se retorció sintiendo el peso de Thor acomodársele encima.

—¿Cómo osas hablar así de tu rey?

Aún en aquel estado de desventaja, Loki logró componer una sonrisa mientras le aferraba los cabellos dorados con fuerza. —¿Cuál rey?

Thor azotó el cuerpo que tenía debajo repetidas veces en respuesta a su altanería, y lo hizo con tal fuerza que el suelo crepitó. Se miraron.

—Hmm —inhaló el mayor.

—Uh-Oh —exhaló el menor.

Progresivamente, la madera terminó por ceder y devolverlos a la primera planta.

_Arrrghh._

Abajo, los dos constituyeron una masa amorfa que se removía adolorida.

El sonido del eco del impacto fue camuflado por el de la puerta al ser derribada. La exagerada bota de Volstagg estaba suspendida en el aire.

Thor cayó completamente a un lado cuando Loki le atestó un codazo en la mejilla, una de sus manos sostuvo levemente su hombro, mientras que la otra se postró ajena sobre las tablas. El segundo miró a las personas en la puerta sin poder evitar gimotear en nombre de su injuriada espalda.

—¡Thor! —habían gritado algunos y ya se disponían a rodearle para brindar su apoyo—. ¡Thor, estás sangrando!

Una modesta gota de cinabrio resbaló hasta su quijada.

—Por los dioses, Thor —dijo Frigga inclinándose hacia su hijo en pos protectora.

—¿¡Madre!? —Thor miró de forma acusadora a Fandral, quién bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Hijo…

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

La mujer no se amedrentó. —¡Estás herido!

—Estoy bien mamá —se quejó él, apartándose de la escena. Luego añadió tiernamente—. Es solo una cortadita.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —siguió ella—. El pueblo está en llamas, la gente ha enloquecido, ¿Quién es él?

Thor se incorporó a tiempo. —Nadie, no es nadie.

—¡Te ha lastimado!

—Fue un accidente —terció, cojeando de una pierna—. Salgamos de aquí.

Antes de desaparecer, Thor le dirigió una última mirada de rencor a Loki y éste, que aún seguía en el suelo, agitó su mano mostrando los cabellos rubios que orgullosamente le había arrancado. —Adiós, adiós. Hijo de Odín.

Frigga siguió a su vástago, extendiendo los brazos, bastante perpleja. Hogun y Volstagg hicieron lo mismo sin reparar en los detalles. Fandral antes de salir le atestó una patada al muchacho desconocido en la mandíbula. —La sacaste barata esta vez, infeliz, pero como te atrevas a tocarlo…

—¡Fandraal! —gritó Thor desde afuera—. ¡Mueve ese culo!

Y fue ese el momento en que dos hombres, impulsados tal vez por arrogancia, enfermos tal vez de petulancia o provocados quizás por el prejuicio; decidieron levantar barreras que los separaran, sin saber... creando un laberinto que lograría justamente lo contrario.  
Porque quizás amo y esclavo, héroe y villano, príncipe y verdugo tenían algo en común: sus diferencias.

* * *

_Hola, antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza. Este capítulo se me hace un poco pesado... tuve un colapso emocional y todo lo que escribía me salía emo. Lo repetí cientos de veces (el original tenía como con 4000 palabras, que eran demasiadas, entonces le quité varias escenas. Eso por si les parece que los párrafos y diálogos están medio mochos). Aún no revelo mucho sobre la trama pero sí, Loki es boconcito en esta historia, Fandral sobreprotector y Thor egocéntrico. ¿A que son adorables?_

_Gracias a **Moon89 **y a todos los que leen y/o dejan reviews, favs, follows, lo que piensen es muy importante para mí**.**_

また今度！_ (¡Hasta la próxima!)_


End file.
